Factions and Orders
Churches and Religions Church of Gevurah Gevuran worship is often very decentralized. In most cases, the local village will have a church or two within it, tended to by local priests with very little formal training. The exceptions to this are within cities like Yetzirah or Amichai, where much more organized orders of Gevuran priesthood exist. Among different races, different aspects of the patron god are emphasized, something very visible between the Khamael-Ke and the Khamael-Tra. While the former emphasizes Gevurah's aspects of strength and fortitude, the latter venerates their creator's cunning and ruthlessness. Gevuran religion is very broad and adaptable, and can be applied to almost any situation. Examples include the Phanisadd, the proud church of Yetzirah; the Ruahsi of Kahnfei; the militias of the Cult of Gevurah among the Kolveccans; the Church of the South Wind within the Kreynos tribes; and the Troll Wind Shamans. Churches of Maneros The Church of Maneros is perhaps, out of all the Gods' temples (aside from Natyre), the least coherent and structured. Every nation, or at least race, has their own version of worship of the Moon God, varying from subtle differences to inherently vast changes. This is further complicated by the connection that Maneros has to the Demi-Goddesses of the Moons, who have had worship organized around them for as long as, if not longer than Maneros has. However, few of the adherents to Maneros are bothered by this. The creed of Maneros stresses adaptability and freedom. Complicated structuring is rarely found among his worshipers. Among certain churches, such as the Church of the Night's Fire among the Zethar, their patron Moon Goddess eclipses Maneros. In others, the Goddesses are barely mentioned. Often worship of Maneros is mixed in with spirit or ancestor worship such as among the Trolls. Perhaps the most "Standardized" Church is the Hevannic Church of Maneros. The Hevanni developed a vast amount of texts and rites based around Maneros. These customs passed to the nation of Mithrassen and then among the different human tribes. The Church of Maneros is manifested in these organizations - Church of Maneros, Moon Shamans, Church of Water, Church of the Night's Fires, Church of the Tides, '' Church of Musae Church of Natyre Church of Thogen The Church of Thogen is perhaps the antithesis of the Church of Maneros. It has a firm and insoluble set of texts, tracing their origin all the way back to the dawn of history - a collection of scrolls detailing the worship of Thogen that was discovered in Stonehome is thought to be the oldest example of writing in the world. Even Creudyn living on different continents, with different customs than their relatives elsewhere, will be able to relate fairly well religiously to other Creudyn. The one exception would be the Csarvardyn (and more so the Kreynos), who have a variety of differences on the subject. Worship of Thogen is structured and based in tradition. It gives a comforting framework to use for one's life and expounds the natural order of the world, of life and of the universe - a divine harmony of purpose. After the emergence of schisms such as the Urzen Church and the Orthodox Church, it was hte Emperors that defined the Church of Thogen. This is emphasized that within the Church of Thogen, unlike the other sects - that the Emperor has the power of Thogen within them. Due to this, some refer to the Church of Thogen in modern times as the "Imperial Church". The Church of Thogen in modern times merges ideas from the Urzen Church and Older concepts. The Church of Thogen spreads all across Thogenar and Zemellar, and among Creudyn in Atalla. Urzen Church The Urzen Sect is a variation on the age-old Church of Thogen, emerging during the Age of Fire. It combines the Texts of Urzen with the older Texts of Thogen. To an outsider, there may not seem to be much difference, and indeed, Thogenites and Urzenites can often co-exist. To many the Urzen church IS the Church of Thogen - simply a philosophical stance or evolution upon it. It must be understood though, that the Urzen Church emerged after a period of violent exposure to foriegn culture. One major difference in the religions in the treatment of other Gods. Traditional Thogenites assume that other named Gods are simply Thogen, in a different and perhaps ill-presented guise. They also accept the existence of Demi-Gods as under Thogen. Urzens determine that there are no Demi-Gods - only Thogen, and that Thogen has a very specific interpretation, any difference from which is idoltary. The Urzens also differ in that they believe that Thogen-Urza, their founder, was an actual embodiment of the Holy Will of Thogen, whereas the Imperial Church merely recognizes him as an important Holy Man, and the Orthodox Church as only a charismatic philosopher. It is spread across Thogenar, but is particularly strong in the North-West of the Nation, where Thogen-Urza was Martyred, and in the South-West near Hofeai where Urzan Crusaders moved in times of war. Orthodox Thogenite Church The "Old" Thogenite Church is, ironically, the newest one, made as a belief that too many new ideas (mainly Urzan ideas) had infected the Church of Thogen. The Orthodox Thogenite Church does not accept divinity in mortals, either Emperor or Thogen-Urza. It is more accepting of Pantheotic views, being a local focus religion. In general, it attempts to ressurect the "original" Thogenite beliefs, only using the original Divine Texts as gospel, combining it with more "primitive" cultural practices. The Orthodox Thogenite Church is spread across Thogenar, but is most popular in the Dazjadt Desert Region (the natives there contributed a lot to the formation of the religion) and in the North-East in General. Pantheotic Churches The writings and teaches of the Creudyn Scholar Valza sought to unify worldwide religious mythology and legend. While he was not himself interested in formal religious worship regarding his theorems, his work was an inspiration to many of his followers and students. These would go on to become the first priests of Pantheotic Churches that sprang up across the world, particularly on Gibria, the Midlands and parts of Thogenar, as well as spreading beyond via the Sut. The Pantheotic Churches were, however, seen as a challenge to more conservative religious thinkers, particularly within Uralom. Abyssal Coven The Covens of Abyss are made up of a loosely hierarchal priesthood, involving priests and priestesses. They are mostly committed to contemplating the voice of the Void, and interpreting its messages that they receive through dreams. They also give advice and council to those in their communities, and to the family heads. Their typical grab is a set of voluminous black robes, representing the darkness of the Void. Under these robes, however, is flesh that is horrendously changed and warped. In speaking and listening to Abyss, they become distorted in flesh, and sometimes even in mind. Mutations vary widely among them, ranging from as little as a few fused fingers or triplicate tongues, to utter and total warping of the entire body. The level of distortion serves as a rough base for the hierarchy. The more mutations, and the more severe the mutations, the closer that priest or priestess is to Abyss, and the more dutiful they are in their worship. Some of the most devout are wholly unrecognizable as anything that might once have been a person, a sentient but alien thing. Religious scriptures are esoteric and meandering, but generally focus on contemplation of the Void, and the voice that speaks from behind and beyond it. In terms of messages and themes, Abyssal worship focuses heavily on acceptance of changes and alterations. Calm, and looking past all physical and mental differences is a large part, and worshippers of Abyss are known for being particularly inured to deformities or those who do not look like them. There is also a kind of odd pragmatism in it, but coupled with an emphasis on inter-connectivity and fellowship. Manifestations - Duur' Utcheckt, Phaarid Fleshcrafters Church of Joviluu The Church of Joviluu is a highly centralized institution. Not only that, but it is effectively the head of the regime of the Republic of Coronia. It is said that the head of the church communes directly with the Goddess herself, and that most doctrines are of divine origin. Either way, the church is strict, and it's proclamations are law. To enforce the word of the Goddess, the church created three organizations: The Seekers of the Beacon'', the official missionaries of the church; the Keepers of the Light, the defenders of the seat of the church's power, the city of Farmouth; and the Shadepurgers, those in charge of the removal of the unholy from Jovilucian lands. There is also one offshoot cult that has grown somewhat popular around the Coronia-Ine border, those who call themselves The Saved. Also, the Children of the Nova are a group that directly challenge the state Church and have clashed many times with it. As for the followers, they are often incredibly devout, and build their lives around the church. Keeping holy objects in the home, praying delay, and other practices are the norm within Jovilucian lands. Those who worship Joviluu also put great focus on light and daytime, both literally and metaphorically. Children of the Nova During a rather turbulent period in Coronia's history, many followers of the Church of Joviluu felt doubts about the direction of the church. After all, the Archbishop had abolished most forms of democracy in the Republic of Coronia and was arresting "heretics" at a terrifying pace. Many felt that the Church had forfeited its legitimacy in the eyes of the Goddess, taking what were interpreted as divine signs such as an eclipse as proof as such. Therefore, many left the Church and started anew in what became the Children of the Nova. Followers became known as Novites and directly challenged the authority of the main Church. This has resulted in countless clashes between the Traditionalists and the Novites, most notably the Coronian Civil War, in which Novites claimed the Northern half of the Republic as the nation of Sol Virgonia in an act of rebellion. The Children of the Nova seek only to return Joviluu-worship to its roots: pre-Remus and pre-Aquilius Jovilucianism. All other faiths (barring Abyssal worship) are tolerated on an equal pedestal, though still below that of Joviluu herself. Even after reforms following the death of the last Aquilius Archbishop, the Novites remained, and though they are tolerated, their rejection of the state Church has lead to countless strife. Shenjaran Church The Shenjaran Church is the main religious body of the Shenjaran Empire. It is distinct of churches dedicated to the main gods - it has much of the structure of a Maneran Church, but does not truly worship him as a central diety, instead focused on the entity of the Wolf Mother, a figure that shares features with both the Demi-Goddess Shenja and the Goddess Natyre. The Shenjaran Church is based around their lengthy religious tome "The Sagas" which details an extensive mythology and doctrine. The Shenjaran Church makes up only a part of the religious structure of the Shenjaran Empire, however - with spirit-based superstition being a major aspect of the theological landscape of the lands as well. Cults and Societies Farland Shades Travelling outside of the Nightlands is not something the Ghraethetcheckt were able to do easily, due to their extreme weakness to the sun. However, they eventually discovered that other races existed across the seas, and many of them were interested to see these other lands. However, to do so would require special armour and equipment. Thus the Farland Shades were created, at its most basic an organization of Graethechekt explorers. While in later days some would find their own ways to walk in the light, the Farland Shades were always the main force of Ghraethetcheckt exploration. Hevaren Khalrun The Hevaren Khalrun (Translated in Hevannic as Vengeance of the Pale Moon) is a society (or cult) spread throughout the midlands dedicated to the destruction of Abyssal Cults and Abyssal Mutants - and anything that the members of the Vengeance see as tainted with the darkness of the Abyssal One. The Vengeance traces its origins back to some disaster in the past - they blame the Abyssal one for the fall of the Hevanni, and the despair of the Goddess of the Pale Moon. So much were the original Vengeance moved by the Goddess's tears that they swore to seek revenge on her behalf. The Vengeance operates secretly - just as most Abyssal Covens do. Thus, while a Coven might easily see and avoid a raid by regular authorities, they are rarely prepared for a strike by the Vengeance. Members of the Vengeance wear dark robes (to conceal armour beneath it) and masks shaped like bird faces - the faces of ravens, except they are deathly pale - a sign of respect for the Goddess they serve. Navigators (Kovmusyah) The Navigators are a group of Musae-worshiping Khamael-Ke. Their dedication to that goddess has given them unparalled mastery of astronomy and star-based navigation, while setting them slightly apart due to differences in religious practices. However, despite any real or perceived rift, the Navigators work hand-in-hand with the order of Shipcrafters - although the Thogenite leanings of the Shipcrafters means both groups are apart - and in this way, the same. Philosophers among the Kovmusyah have remarked that it's quite Gevuran to bring two opposing concepts and bond them into a powerful force, though their counterparts among the Ark-Sa are a little less eager to make existential comments on Gevuran symbology. The two groups are the heart of the Khamael-Ke ocean presence, and are cornerstones of their civilization. The Necrocult A small, but thriving cult of students who practice the arts of Necromancy, the magic of unlife. They are hated and feared, as they use their powers to warp the dead to walk among the living, creating horrific shadows of their former selves. Rumors surrounding them say that they channel an aspect of the Abyss' power, using miasma to conjure up hordes of undead hungry for flesh and blood. Their true nature is that they seek the secret to immortality, working closely with vampires who have managed to attain such a gift, despite their flaws. Most necromancers are mortal, some aging husks of who barely cling to life. Those entirely devoted to the cause become liches, who infuse their being into personal items, known as phylacteries. They continue to thrive in unlife, unless their phylactery is destroyed, eternally seeking the Great Mystery of Life. Pharid Fleshcrafters The Pharid Fleshcrafters are a cult that originated amongst the Khamael-Tra. The Fleshcrafters begun when a Tra had an encounter with some otherworldly entity, that gave him the ability to modify his flesh and bones. He proceeded to teach this secret to others, and the Pharid Cult began. The cult exists to this day - members seek to join it to gain the powerful benefits of its magic, while many others fear the Pharid and loathe them. The more puritanical even seek to destroy them. The Order of Ghostflame A group, operating mostly in Ine but also in some parts of the Midlands. They are, essentially, an order dedicated to the Dark. Unlike most cults of Abyss, which tend to be small, secretive, and exclusive, the Order of Ghostflame emphasizes fellowship and openess about being Abyssal. As well, they are supportive of efforts to show that not everyone beholden to the Dark is evil, and to efforts to spread worship of Abyss. They tend to travel extensively, doing good deeds and preaching. Of course, they are most always met with scorn, fear, or hatred, and sometimes even violence. The Travellers The Travellers are a Manerite sect, spread across the world but common in the Midlands and Manorym. The Travellers are a secretive society, holding the technique for merging with the spirits of animals - thus allowing true Shapeshifting. The Travellers jealously guard these secret and the organization of the cult is very dispersed. The purpose of the Travellers is to "do the will of Maneros" - whatever that may be. They wander the world going where they feel they are needed to enact positive change. Some do this through conflict - other through subtle coercion. The Travellers are tied closely to the mysterious avatar of Maneros - Hevan of the Many Faces. In truth, there have been many Hevans, stretching back to the first, the Crow Hevan. The Travellers are instrumental in assuring the worthy's ascencion to the lineage of Hevan. The Avatar of Maneros is even more of a force of change than the rest of the Travellers. Regular Travellers help put individuals, groups, towns and sometimes cities on the "correct" path. Hevan - in the guise of a "dark stranger" or even as a figure appearing in dreams, can influence and shape the destiny of whole nations and races. Saducaa With the construction of the Bel-Kiel, an order of monastic scholars, the Saducaa, formed. The monks reside within the tower, which acts as some amalgamation of religious monastery and scholarly college. All manner of worldly and divine topics are explored and archived in the impressively-sized tower, especially in regards to magical study. Many of the best Takiel-En and Takiel-Ruh mages spent years in the Tower of Wings, although its doors are open to any Creudyn or even Zethar who travel to it. The Saducaa are comprised mostly of Takiel-En, though Ruh members are not entirely uncommon. It is almost unheard of for Creudyn to join the monks, as the existential nature of their lifestyles hardly sits well with the down-to-earth children of Thogen. Seekers of the Beacon The Seekers of the Beacon is one of the three organizations that exists inside the Church of Joviluu. They exist to spread the word of Joviluu to the four corners of the globe. Not only to they operate strongly within the borders, mostly dealing with immigrants and travellers, but they often travel abroad, usually accompanying Coronian Envoys overseas to foreign lands to spread the word. Their success varies, but the Seekers take great pride in their work. Shadepurgers The Shadepurgers, often abbreviated as the Purgers, are one of the three organizations within the Church of Joviluu. Comprised both of priests and warriors, they are tasked with the purification of the Holy Land, namely the Republic of Joviluu. They destroy blashemous or tainted items, exile and imprison heathens, and generally keep "evil" out of Jovilucian lands. The Saved The Saved are a cult, a rare offshoot of the Church of Joviluu. It was formed by Rapturians in the Eastern part of what is now Coronia. Basically, they believe that Rapturians were Bachmi brought into the light by the goddess Joviluu, and that if they preach to and convert Bachmi, they too will be saved from their corrupted forms. As such, many Saved operate in Ine, braving the hardships to do what they believe is their duty to the Child Goddess by saving the Bachmi. Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court is an organization of the Fae race. It was created to act as a council for matters between the Fae and the Creudyn, after a particularly bloody period of distrust between the two races. The Unseelie court has existed throughout the ages, taking a larger or smaller role in the decisions of the Fae as the times dictate. Guilds and Craftsmen Aninyar The Aninyar are a longlasting guild of craftsmen among the Takiel-Ruh of Zemellar. They are influential due to their precise and coveted knowledge on building perhaps the most ambitious of all transports - the airship, powered by wind magic. Building just one of these creations can takes years, or even decades for the largest and most sophisticated of them. Thus each airship is developed and cherised as a work of art. The Aninyar have a dark secret, however, that only the eldest of their number know - that the very first airships ever made were used to take settlers to the Dark Isles, and subsequently to the Nightlands - where they became the Fallen. It is said that some of these airship, the Woeful Fleet, still exist - either on the Dark Isles, or the Nightlands, mostly wreckage. However, the Aninyar have a secret quest ongoing to discovered and record the whereabouts of all the core wind runestones used to power these aircraft - and then return them to Zemellar, purge them and shatter them. Ashon-Bavo With the continued and long-lasting relations between the Khamael-Ke and Creudyn in southern Thogenar, a diplomatic cadre emerged. The Ke who formed it called it the Ashon-Bavo, or "Volcano Speakers". The political order exists in many settlements throughout Thogenar and northern Malkut, smoothing interactions between differing races, specifically Khamael and Creudyn. They are shrewd diplomats, and occasional social manipulators, and for this reason many of their number are Tra, despite being formed by the Ke at Hofmal. Many members are just as capable of inciting mobs as they are at solving civil disputes. Barosian Merchant League A large part of Barosian society, the Merchant League controls the comings and goings of goods and valuables from the port-city. Every merchant company is registered with the league and in order to do business within the city, one must do so. They are offered the best protection the city can offer, secretly partnering with the Guild of Piracy, who exact vengeance on those who dare cross them. Masons Older than the working of metal, was the working of stone. The Creudyn Masons consider themselves the oldest crafting organization in the entire world. They proudly point to the city of Stonehome, said to be the greatest city in the world, to be a masterpiece of their own creation. While the Masons still receive much work and are an influential order (especially in Stonehome), they are slowly becoming eclipsed in public popularity by the Metalworkers. Thus the Masons have an even tighter organization than the Metalworkers, believing they must stay united. Metalworkers For the Creudyn, working with Metal holds an almost religious significance. Thogen is often portrayed as the Smith God, the world his finely crafted masterpiece. By taking the lumpen, ugly ore of the earth and turning it into an ordered work of craftsmanship, a Metalworker honours his god. It is no surprise then that Metalworkers are held in high regard by most Creudyn and it is considered one of the most honourable professions. By becoming one, a person becomes a member of a brotherhood that extends far beyond the forge. Reshethri Among tribal societies, those who can procure food are held in high esteem. Thus it was that the expert trappers of the Khamael-Tra gained much influence. This was the basis of the Reshethri, a sect of craftsmen dedicated to the art of trapping, and training subsequent generations in the art. The Reshethri allow for trapping to be a coordinated venture, allowing for more efficient trapping on a larger scale, and the development of better hunting techniques. Many Tra aspire to be so proficient as to join their ranks. The Reshethri have even worked as a pseudo mercenary force in times of conflict, being excellent at harrying and slowing down enemies. The Shipcrafters (Ark-Sa) The Shipcrafters are an ancient and well-founded organization found throughout the coastal lands of the Khamael-Ke. From time immemorial they have been the ones who built the ships of the Khamael-Ke - though others may build boats, these are not considered "true ships". As well, tradition has made it so that any military ship must be built by the Shipcrafters - although going to war in a non-Shipcrafters boat is generally seen as asking to be sunk. As very few individuals outside the Ark-Sa's ranks know the secrets to rejuvenating the long-lived magic in their ships that keep them sailing long past their lifespans, they have several holdings in ports outside Malkut, though their center of power is Yetzirah. It should be noted that many of the initiation rites and trappings of the Shipcrafters are much closer in styling to Thogenite religions and sects then Gevuran ones. Historians theorize that the original Shipcrafters were in fact Khamael-Ke who had been exposed to Thogenite teachings, and their members usually end up on good terms with any Creudyn they do business with. Warriors and Mercenaries An-Kah The An-Kah are a Kamael-Ke warrior sect noted for their fervent and zealous devotion to their god. While many sects exist among the Ke, combat and war being a pervasive part of struggle and therefore life, the An-Kah adhere to the Gevuran principals of constant testing with fanaticism, which sets them apart from other warrior sects that consider even the An-Kah "too fierce". The An-Kah use a variety of meditative and chemical techniques to incite themselves into a frothing (or, as they would say, "holy") rage before a battle. Many warriors have fled the field simply on seeing the yellow, red-trimmed armour of the An-Kah in the enemy ranks. The An-Kah themselves seem at least partly aware of their reputation and the danger they can even pose to their allies - they regularly strive to fight in areas of little support. There are many tales of only a single company of An-Kah invading a territory and being wiped out - but leaving the enemy so shocked and bloodied that the main force is able to conquer with ease. The An-Kah consider themselves in this regard "the bearers of the fruit", an odd phrase that refers to the fact that their sacrifice of blood pays for the growing of the tree of civilization. Truly, this is the holiest of all prices. Ardinas The Ardinas are a militant group originating amidst the Takiel-Ruh. They are known as the "Precocious Spearmen". The Ardinas are extremely devout followers of Gevurah who they believed, in times long ago, instructed their order to maintain vigil over the land of Zemellar. They are trained constantly to be both a defensive and offensive force against the threat that lies across the sea in the Nightlands. Eynchetiel Guild of Piracy Mercenaries, cutthroats, brigands and bandits of all sorts gather under the Guild to take their "trade" as it were to the high seas. Villianous and greedy, they make their headquarters in the city-state port of Baros, launching raids to capture goods, ships, slaves and anything else they can get their hands on. Anyone of any race is elidgable to join, even crews that are not at all alive. Some vampires have even chosen a life of piracy, their ghost ships manned by zombies, skeletons and ghosts. While they do not have a set of rules or a creed to follow, they do have guidlines that give them a misunderstood idea of honor. Keepers of the Light The Keepers of the Light are an elite defensive society and one of the three organizations of the Church of Joviluu. They are tasked with the defense of Farmouth and the surrounding areas in order to prevent the seat of Jovilucian power from falling into enemy hands. Comprised mostly of able-bodied Rapturians, they are specially trained in the art of combat, and are taught that death is preferable to the sack of Farmouth. Matsad The Matsad are a group of mercenaries who started among the Khamael-Ke. They were originally a band of companions who travelled Malkut searching for conflicts when the area they were in found peace. They eventually permenantly adopted the travelling lifestyle, the various clans of Matsad still roving in their war caravans to this day. The years of nomadism has given them a unique culture that has many unique aspects amongst the Ke. In many ways the Matsad lifestyle is romanticised - the journey is not just seeking war, but seeking conflict - a road that leads every onwards and upwards. To others, however, they are simply oppurtunistic and untrustworthy, their freedom loving nature making it difficult for them to adhere to local customs and laws. Nes'ahn The Nes'ahn are a warrior society found amidst the Khamael-Ke. In older days, only the most wealthy and influential members of a tribe were able to gain access to metallic arms and armour. Such men and women invariably led militaristic and settlement movements, priding themselves in being the first. Slowly, this morphed into a distinct warrior culture with its own codes and customs. Today the Nes'ahn are a ubiquitous warrior society, priding themselves on their noble bearing, unwavering courage, dedication to the religion of Gevurah and on their proficiency with their trademark weapon - massive metal mauls, able to crush an enemy in full armour from sheer weight where blades would be turned aside. People's Militia of Kolvecca Although it is hardly a comprehensively accurate stereotype, Kolvecca has never been particularly known as a military culture. This is likely more due to its being surrounded by heavily militaristic cultures - like the Kalmaeni and the armies of Mithrassen that make it look more peaceful in comparison. Kalmaeni raiding became such a problem - and the fear of Csarvardynian moves against them lead to the creation of a People's Militia. While Kolvecca has a very effective army, the leadership of the nation is notoriously cautious and tends to use diplomacy, neutrality or balancing enemies to get through crisis. The People's Militia was organized with influence by the Cult of Gevurah. The two organizations often work closely together, although the Cult of Gevurah is much smaller - the People's Militia also is not nearly as involved in the religious aspects. Members of the Militia can be found everywhere - though per capita they are more common in Southern Kolvecca, in the more vulnerable lowlands. The Militia organizing stockpiles of weaponry (usually pikes and crossbows) and in time of danger will report together to defend their community. Some view those who join the Militia as sometimes having too violent tendencies. Most are just happy they are there when needed. Miltia members who are proud of their affiliation mark it by wearing a bronze broach or pin in the shape of a feather.